sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10
The tenth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Minato and Musubi return to Izumo Inn with Kusano. As soon as Miya notices Kusano she grabs her katana and points it towards Minato stating that child kidnapping is a grave crime. When Miya notices that Kusano is hungry and believes Minato's story that she is a relative all seems to be settled. Homura leaves the house to meet with Takami to go out. Homura says he is confused why Takami isn't asking about the Ashikabi Kusano chose; Takami replies she would know him better than anyone, as she looks at a picture on her mobile showing Minato and his sister together with her. The next morning starts with Kusano searching for Minato. When she finds him she explains that it was she who made the tree catch his fall into Izumo Inn's garden; then she suddenly kisses Minato to make him her Ashikabi, and her emergence causes an explosion of flowers. Summary Miya is surprised when Minato and Musubi return, with Minato carrying Kusano on his back. She runs out of the entry foyer, leaving Minato and Musubi confused; but she quickly returns with her katana, which she unsheathes and points directly at Minato's nose as she accuses him of kidnapping Kusano. Ku's stomach growls, and Minato asks Miya if there's anything for her to eat; Miya can't refuse such a request, and (combined with Minato's story about Ku being a relative he suddenly has to care for) Miya is ultimately convinced she had misunderstood the situation. As Ku eats her fill, Homura prepares to head out to work. He advises Miya not to prepare anything for him as he expects to eat with a guest at the club; Musubi expresses a desire to be a hostess despite not really knowing what that means. Tummy full and exhausted from her ordeal, Ku falls asleep at the table. Miya tells Minato to take Kusano to her room; Minato doesn't want to impose but Miya insists, teasing Minato by saying she doesn't want the appearance of criminal activity. Homura is walking to work when he is beckoned to a car with tinted windows; inside he finds Takami dressed up in a slinky cocktail dress with a matching scarf covering her eyepatch. Takami says that since she promised to repay Homura for protecting Kusano, she decided she might as well dress up. They banter back and forth a bit, then Takami asks how No. 108 is doing. Homura replies that Ku is sleeping peacefully. Takami is relieved that Kusano is staying where Homura lives, along with a scary landlady. Homura notes that Takami hasn't asked about Ku's Ashikabi; she replies that there's someone who knows more about that than anyone, as she looks at a picture of herself with Minato and Yukari when they were children. Homura also mentions that he's troubled at encountering a discarded number outside the lab; Takami says she knows nothing about that as she has been assigned to Kusano's detail, but she will look into it. Homura hopes it isn't one of Minaka's bad jokes; but Takami replies that tonight the joke's on Minaka as she's made off with his personal MBI credit card, and she plans to go wild with it. Homura replies that that's why he likes Takami. Back at Izumo Inn, as they prepare for bed Minato thanks Musubi for coming to his rescue. Musubi replies that she was impressed by Minato's bravery in taking on someone armed with a weapon in order to protect another person. Minato begins to get the shakes remembering the event, his first time doing something like that; but Musubi takes his hand and promises to always protect him, and his anxiety subsides immediately. Musubi also promises to protect Kusano, and to get more training from Miya in order to do that. Minato thinks that he's come to really like Musubi; but when he turns to tell her that, she's already fast asleep. In the morning Kusano wakes up still holding the spoon she had used at dinner the previous night. She wanders past the kitchen where Miya is cooking breakfast, then into the main hallway where she finds Minato sitting in the backyard doorway; he is wrapped in a blanket against the morning chill. Minato beckons her to sit next to him; when she sneezes, he wraps her in his blanket. He points out the tree that he and Musubi fell into, and tells Ku that he had the impression that the tree had actively tried to catch them and cushion their fall; he wonders if she had had anything to do with that. She replies that she heard her big brother's voice calling for help, so she did; and she also called out to him to save her in return. Minato thanks her again for saving him; Kusano then asks him to be her Ashikabi and kisses him, triggering her emergence. Her power causes the whole backyard to burst into bloom. Even the vegetables Miya is preparing in the kitchen are affected. Characters Introduced *none Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters